That’s What Happens When 4 Great Shows Mix!
by SciFiGurl
Summary: A weird crossover with Sliders, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek and the X-Files


That's What Happens When 4 Great Shows Mix!

(Quinn, Maggie, Remmy and Colin "slide in")

Quinn: Interesting World

Maggie: No it's not!

Quinn: Ok, maybe it's not

Mulder: Hi, have you seen a woman about this high with like this hair?

Maggie: Ok, no offence, but there's like a lot of people out there that high with hair

Mulder: There she is!

Scully: There who is?

Mulder: You

Scully: You were looking for me?

Mulder: Why is that so surprising 

Scully: Because I think it's kind of odd to look for me in a taping of Sliders

Quinn: you know, speaking of Sliders

Mulder: Can't you see we're talking here?

Quinn: Sorry

Mulder: (back to Scully) You were here weren't you?

Scully: only because

Quinn: Hi, sorry to spoil your fun, but we have to tape a show here

Scully: You do know I have a gun

Maggie: can I see?

Colin, Remmy, Quinn: NO!

Maggie: ok

(out of no where a vampire is pushed against Quinn)

Quinn: Well today is fun isn't it!

Buffy: Sorry (steaks vampire)

Buffy: Hi, I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and you are?

(drooling)Quinn: Quinn (snaps out of it) and this is Maggie, Colin, and Rembrant.

Buffy: k, and those two are?

Colin: Some very mixed up FBI agents

Scully: Who the heck are you calling mixed up!

Colin: but we're trying to do a show and then you two come

Mulder: OK, you wanna tape your stupid little show, fine! But just remember, we're the one's who stayed on FOX!!!!!

Colin: At least that's not my first name!

Mulder: that's it (takes out gun)

Scully: MULDER! STOP IT!

Mulder: But he's making fun of my name (starts crying)

Colin: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive 

Mulder: (punches Colin in the stomach) Next time you make fun of my name you get the gun

(Captain Janeway and Tom beam down)

Tom: I told you we were in the 20th century again!

Maggie: (looks at Tom) Hi, I'm Maggie!

Tom: That's nice, I have a girlfriend

Maggie: oh, well then, I'll have to kill you

(she takes Scully's gun and attempts to shoot Tom, but misses)

(Scully takes gun back and hits Maggie with it, Maggie is now unconscious) 

Tom: She's umnice isn't she?

Quinn: Don't take it personally

(Wade walks in)

Wade: Does anyone know how I can get to Emerald City?

(Quinn runs over to Wade and hugs her)

Wade: YUCK! Get away from me, weird person!

Quinn: (backs away) But it's me, Quinn!

Wade: Who?

Quinn: Oh, a double (sits on bed)

Maggie: Where'd the bed come from?

Quinn: I thought you were unconscious?

Wade: No, my name's Sabrinawho the heck is Wade?

Quinn: but

Mulder: Ok, we don't have time for this, come on Dana

Scully: IT'S SCULLY!!!!!

Mulder: ok

Janeway: This is all very interesting, but we need to know, have you seen an old man that claims that he's from the future, like 29th century? 

Mulder: Aren't you from the 24th century?

Tom: Yeah, but he's not, could you just help us?

Mulder: Ok, so we have a Vampire Slayer, people from another dimension and people from the future?

Buffy: Oh, look who's talking Mr. FBI!

Scully: Where'd you come from?!?

Buffy: Actually I was just looking around for Angel. Have any of you seen him?

Scully: Ah, a missing person (looks at everyone else) at least that's normal. (takes out pad)

Buffy: Actually he's not a person, he's a Vampire

(Scully throws pad over her shoulder)

Remmy: This is weird

Everyone besides Sliders: Who are you?

Remmy: I'm the musician

Everyone BS: OH!

Colin: And I'm Colin

Scully: That's great

Mulder: OK, um...you people from the future, come with me. UmThe rest of you, good luck

(Captain Janeway and Tom walk off with Mulder and Scully)

Buffy: So can you help me?

Quinn: Ok, no offence, but I'm not looking for a blood sucking Vampire..

Buffy: But he's a good Vampire!

Wade: I still have to go back to that really bad show, what's it called?

Everyone: SPORTS NIGHT!!!

Wade: Oh yeah

--------------------------Part 2----------------------

Quinn: Fine, we'll help you

Buffy: Great

(they walk off down the street)

Buffy: There he is!!

Maggie: Yippy, we found the vampire

Quinn: See, now your not conscious

Maggie: Well maybe I am now. What are you going to do about it?

Colin: I am Colin!

Remmy: Now your just in the wrong scene

Colin: Oops, where are we?

Remmy: Just pay attention and make up your own lines, ok?

Colin: ok

Quinn: So your Angel?

Colin: No, I'm Colin

Quinn: Not you, him

Angel: Yeah

Quinn: And you're a vampire?

Buffy: We prefer the term Undead American

Angel: We do?

Wade: Sorry to interrupt, but I still have no idea where the Emerald City is

Angel: What? Hey aren't you that chick from Sports Night?

Wade: Yeah

Angel: Oh

Buffy: Come on Angel, we have to go tell Giles that you're alive

(they walk off)

Colin: I am Colin

Quinn: You know, I have this really good idea, Colin, DON'T TALK, AT ALL

Colin: ok

Maggie: Wade, I have a question for you

Wade: My name is Sabrina

Maggie: Whatever, why do you want to go to the

(she is interrupted when Mulder, Scully and the Star Trek gang come back)

Scully: I thought you said you knew where you were going

Tom: If we knew where we were going, would we ask for your help?

Mulder: You would know better than us

Janeway: Hi again odd people from another dimension

Tom: Hey, where did that hot girl that was looking for the vampire go?

Janeway: What about Be'Lanna?

Tom: Yeah, she's ok

(Tuvok's voice comes from the captains com badge)

Tuvok: Captain. Where are you?

Scully: Where are you?

Janeway: Oh, it's comming from my com badge

Scully: Your what?

Mulder: Her com badge, don't you watch Star Trek?

Scully: Huh? I thought this was a taping of Sliders

Quinn: It is, until all of you people came in and ruined it

Maggie: And I still want to see that gun

Quinn: YOU ARE NOT CONSCIOUS YOU IDIOT!!!!!

Maggie: Quinn, calm down

Quinn: NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! FIRST THESE FBI AGENTS COME IN AND THEN IT'S THE STAR TREK PEOPLE AND I DON'T MIND BUFFY BUT THIS IS MY SHOW!!!!!!

Colin: I am Colin

(Quinn screams)

Quinn: WE KNOW THAT!!!! GOD, MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT AND A REALLY BAD ACTOR!!!!

(Colin starts crying)

Maggie: Don't you think you're being a little harsh?

Quinn: NOT ONLY DOES HE STINK, YOU DO TOO!!!!

Maggie: OK, THAT'S IT! No more Mrs. Nice Mags

(She steals Scully's gun and shoots Quinn)

Colin: YOU SHOT MY BROTHER!

Maggie: Oh please! He quit the show anyway and lost your contract!

Colin: Umcould you hand me that?

(She hands him the gun, Colin shoots Quinn)

Maggie: Go Colin!

(He turns around and shoots Maggie)

Scully: Ok, Colin, now that you killed all the annoying people, could I have my gun back?

(Tuvok beams down)

Tuvok: I had to beam down, your lisp was annoying me, with the doctor's help, we can fix that

(Colin hands the gun to Scully)

Colin: I think you need that more than I do

(Scully shoots Tuvok)

Tuvok (as he is dying): DON'T Live LongAnd Prosper (he's dead)

Janeway: YOU KILLED MY SECURITY OFFICER!!!

Scully: Well he obviously wasn't a good security officer if he was killed by 20th century weapons

Janeway: You're right, how would you like to be my new Chief of Security!

Mulder: UmNo, she can't

Janeway: Why not?

Mulder: Because(puts his arm around Scully) We're getting married!

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Scully: (backs away) Since when?

Mulder: (takes out his script) Since scene 2

Scully: Let me see that (looks at script) Yuck! I'm not kissing you Mulder

Mulder: Why not, and now I think you should call me Fox

Scully: You know why I never call you Fox? BECAUSE IT'S THE STUPPID NAME OF THE STATION WE'RE ON!!!

(He starts crying)

Scully: Oh, I'm sorry 

Mulder: Well if you won't marry me, I guess I'll have to kill you

Scully: Mulder stop it, you're acting like a baby

(Mulder takes out gun)

Scully: Ok, I'll never make fun of your name again, just put down the gun

Mulder: umnope

(he shoots Scully)

Mulder: NO! I SHOT MY PARTNER!

Janeway: She was going to be my new chief of security!

(Janeway takes out phaser and shoots Mulder)

Wade: So, who's still alive that can help me

Janeway: Me

Tom: Me

Colin: Me

Wade: You are?

Buffy: Me

Angel: Me

Giles: Me

Wade: Where did you people come from?

Giles: Well, I was born in Europe and was talking at a very young age.

Wade: Umnever mind

Janeway: Tom, I think we should go before these weirdos kill anyone else

Tom: Good idea

(they beam out)

Buffy: Ok, this is pointless, I guess that show's over

Giles: Show?

Wade: OK WHERE IS THE STINKIN EMERALY CITY!!!!

The Buffy Gang: Huh?

Wade: Walks off

Buffy: No, you're not supposed to read that, you just do that

Wade: Oh, sorry, see ya later

(walks off)

(lights turn off)

--------------THE END-------------

Or is it?


End file.
